Irónico
by Mila Vicops
Summary: Que sucede cuando una noche escuchas sollozos entre la lluvia, y si esos sollozos son de la persona que amas, persona que no sabe que existes, mal summary, pero no tan mal fic, solo lean y dejen review, SBOC oneshot


Irónico 

Sentí unos sollozos entre la oscuridad de la noche. Era muy tarde, estaba en los terrenos del colegio, cerca del lago. La lluvia cortaba el silencio de la oscuridad. Llovía muy fuerte, hacia un frió de muerte y yo estaba empapada pero poco me importaba. Seguí los tristes lamentos y llegue a la fuente de tan angustioso llanto. Sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol estaba él. Justo él, el chico que no me permitía dormir sin soñar con el, en el cual no podía dejar de pensar, por el cual yo daba un suspiro enamorado pero el ni enterado. Un amor imposible, el era inalcanzable para mi, no sabia de mi existencia lo mas seguro.

Bajo aquel árbol, con la lluvia cayendo alrededor, estaba llorando la única persona de la que no me lo imaginaba, nunca pude imaginármelo a el, siempre tan seguro de si mismo, siempre presumiendo, llorando desolado. Me acerque en silencio, me arrodille para estar a su altura, lo mire un segundo y lo rodee con mis brazos. Lo abracé sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, simplemente guiada por mis instintos de protección maternal. Lo abracé en silencio, acunándolo como a un niño pequeño, porque ahora al verlo sostenerse de mi brazos casi con desesperación, como si fuese un salvavidas en mitad del mar, me di cuenta de que eso es, un niño pequeño en un cuerpo de joven, un niño triste y solitario, con una inmensa necesidad de cariño, que reía y bromeaba solo por no llorar.

Después de un rato me di cuenta de que su amargo llanto se había detenido, él estaba muy quieto entre mis brazos, lo abracé con más fuerza, dándole a entender que no le iba a reprochar nada. Lentamente el subió su mirada y pude ver en sus maravillosos ojos grises una profunda tristeza, tristeza por sentir que no perteneces a ningún lugar, porque tu familia no te aceptaba, tristeza por no ser lo que tu familia espera de ti. En sus hermosos ojos se podía leer el dolor, la angustia y la soledad del rechazo por parte de tus seres amados. El brillo despreocupado de sus plateados ojos había desaparecido siendo remplazado por unos ojos de un gris oscuro y sin vida, casi negro, que no iban con su personalidad extrovertida. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser tan alto y tener los hombros anchos se veía increíblemente frágil. Yo sabia a la perfección que después se molestaría, lo más seguro es que no le gustaría que lo vieran así, en todo su débil esplendor.

Creo que deberíamos subir – le dije con voz suave, mirándolo fijamente.

El no me respondió simplemente se paro en silencio y se dirigió al castillo. Durante el camino hasta nuestra sala común ninguno dijo nada, caminábamos uno al lado de otro en el mas profundo silencio solo acompañados con el ruido de nuestros zapatos. Cuando estuvimos al frente del cuadro de la dama gorda, dije la contraseña y entramos, ninguno de los dos subimos a nuestros cuartos, nos dirigimos a los sillones al frente de la chimenea todavía encendida y nos sentamos en silencio, este era solo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas.

Estábamos ambos sentados, uno al lado del otro, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban desde el hombro hasta la mitad de nuestras piernas, ambos sentados mirando el fuego en silencio, cada uno reflexionando sobre temas diferentes. Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que una mano tomaba la mía con cuidado. Mire sorprendida nuestras manos entrelazadas, me di cuenta de que la mirada de el estaba sobre mi, subí la mirada y le sonreí con dulzura.

Gracias por lo que has hecho – dijo con una mirada sincera.

No es nada – le asegure, algo sorprendida por como se estaba comportando.

Te quería pedir algo – dijo con cautela, lo mire invitándolo a seguir - podríamos dejar esto entre nosotros, por favor.

Seguro, Sirius – después de todo aunque lo contara nadie me creería quien se iba a imaginar a el gran Sirius Black llorando y más quien iba creer que una don nadie le había consolado – lo siento me tengo que ir a dormir, adiós.

Adiós – dijo el con simpleza – ultima cosa.

¿Qué? – pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia la escalera.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

Creo, Sirius, que lo deberías saber – y sin mas me retire.

Que irónica es la vida, lo abrazo, lo consuelo, me toma la mano, me da las gracias, me pide un favor y no sabe mi nombre, pienso en el día y noche, si duermo sueño con el y no sabe mi nombre. Creo que mi amor por el acaba de crecer, porque a pesar de que no sabe mi nombre se que la pena a pasado y ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo que no sabe quien soy ni que lo amo en secreto. Puedo imaginar historias donde el es mi príncipe azul y el ni enterado de mi existencia, pero así es mejor, yo viviendo por el y el viviendo por cualquiera que no sea yo. Es irónico pero encantador.

Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que publico, espero que les guste, es un SB OC one shot, si quieren imaginen que ustedes son la protagonista xD, eso hago yo, jeje.

Por favor dejen reviews para ver si les gusto, también acepto críticas, quejas, etc.

chau

besos

(camii.-)

p.d: espero que lean mi próximo fic (creo que será un one shot Remus, Tonks) no se cuando lo publicare pero ojalá lo lean.


End file.
